Ebba Dollburg
Ebba Dollburg is the daughter of Egric, and Leura Dollburg making him a member of and the current heir to House Dollburg. Ebba Dollburg Roland has three true born siblings in the form of Rodina, Roland, and Ewald of which Rodina would be married into the aristrocratic nobility of the capital of Middenheim where she has married and started a family there, while Roland is the heir to House Dollburg and was the architect that led the Invasion of Ostland where he has risen extremely high in importance due to, while finally Ewald is a young Ulric Knight of whom is rising quickly within the ranks of the city watch of Brockel. Ebba Dollburg was born the second child of her father Egric and Leura Dollburg and throughout her youth she all but completely rejected being a lady unlike first child and her oldest sibling Rodina of whom worked tirelessly to be a perfect lady for her family. Roland would use his families wealth to gather a force to himself and created an alliance of which he would use to invade the Island of Ostland in a blitz assault which took control of the islands capital and led to its formation as a principality of the the province of Middenland. History Early History Ebba Dollburg was born the second child of her father Egric and Leura Dollburg and throughout her youth she all but completely rejected being a lady unlike first child and her oldest sibling Rodina of whom worked tirelessly to be a perfect lady for her family. Invasion of Ostland Main Article : Middenland Invasion of Ostland Having become completely obsessed with the idea of taking control of the Chaos dominated island of Ostland following his journey there with his uncle it would be Roland Dollburg that would petition his father for control of a force to attack the island. Having secured his fathers support Roland would use his families wealth to gather a force to himself and created an alliance of which he would use to invade the Island of Ostland in a blitz assault which took control of the islands capital and lead to its formation as a principality of the the province of Middenland. Shortly following the capture of the city by his forces he would gain the loyalty of the powerful House Nagelburg even further when he slept with Ludwina Nagelburg and despite the fact that her eldest son was the same age as he was he enjoyed her company and publically took her as a concubine further cementing the loyalty of House Nagelburg. Remaining on Ostland Following the capture of Ostland Roland would remain on Ostland where he would become the governor of the region of which had become increasingly the point of much attention in the Imperium of Germania and now a very important and influential man he would found himself as the lord of House Dollburg of Ostland a cadet branch of the larger House Dollburg. Arrival of Sophia Sophia Trugnur would arrive in Ostland shortly following the capture of the island by the forces of her betrothed in Roland Dullburg and arriving with a hundred of her fathers men and her cousin Brighard she would have a nice first meeting with her soon to be husband of whom showed his kindness and they shared nice conversations before he assisted her in settling in to her new home. Family Members Relationships Category:People of Middenland Category:People Category:Human Category:Utogen Category:House Dollburg Category:Knight Category:Knight of Ulric